fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunda Adachi
Sunda Adachi is a user of Lightning Devil Slayer Magic, along with other magic abilities. He is the boyfriend of Airi, as well as an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Unlike most Lightning, Sunda's lightning/electricity is bright purple, as opposed to electric blue or yellow. Appearance Sunda has spiky brown hair, and he has tanned skin, as well as a strong build, broad shoulders, and he is muscular. His Red Guild Mark is on his left shoulder blade. When he was 13 to 16, he wore a skin tight muscle tee, black cargo pants, black boots, and a red blazer. After he gained S-Class, he only wore the black cargo pants and boots, to reveal his guild mark and tattoos all over his arms. He also has a black necklace with a red jewel in the center. He has straight, white teeth, along with a devilish grin permanently plastered on his face. He has several scars on his body, including one across his right shoulder, his left pectoral, a few scratches across his abdomen, and one that cuts diagonally across his face. Personality Sunda has a very laid-back personality. He is a natural joker, and teases almost everybody in the guild. He is very professional and serious when the time calls for it, and he hates being lonely. With Airi, he is very loving and caring, and passionate. That is what she calls his "soft side", and she is the only person who he truly loves. He is very protective around her especially, as well as protective of his friends. He also never says no to a fight. History Sunda doesn't reveal much about his past, and doesn't talk about it at all. The only person that knows anything about Sunda's past is Airi, who is sworn to secrecy. Sunda joined Fairy Tail at age 13, and got S-Class at 16. He stopped wearing shirts at 16, to reveal the tattoo that gave him Devil Slayer Magic. Magic Abilities Magic Flight Magic: Sunda learned this magic when he was 14. This magic allows him and one passenger (Usually Airi), to become weightless and fly up in the air, at any height (Chosen by the user). Lightning-Make Magic: This is a type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of lightning. The user can create a variety of objects out of lightning to be used for offensive,defensive or miscellaneous purposes. Sunda uses Dynamic Lightning-Make, and can create animated sculptures made of Lightning. * Lightning-Make: Thunder Eagle:'' Sunda sends a group of eagles made of lightning at his target. Being animated, these eagles can dodge any defensive or offensive spells. When they make contact with anything, the target gets electrocuted/The surrounding area shakes slightly. '' * ]]'Lightning-Make: Dragon Head:' ''Sunda's fist gets covered in lightning, and the lightning manifests in the head of a dragon. The punch's power is increased drastically. On contact with the target, the target gets electrocuted. * Lightning-Make: Stallion: Sunda summons a Horse made of Lightning, and rides it into battle. It can hit the target with it's hoover or it can headbutt the target. Upon hitting them, the target gets electrocuted, and gets knocked back by brute force. * Lightning-Make: Thunder Ghost: Sunda creates a ghoul made of lightning, impermeable to physical attacks. It can headbutt the target, causing electrocution, and sometimes paralyzing them. '' * '''Lightning-Make: Ogre:' Sunda creates a Ogre made of Electricity, which attacks the target using brute force. * Lightning-Make: Rhino: Sunda sends a Rhinoceros at the target, and it's horn hits the target with brute force, and has a chance of paralyzing the target. * Lighting-Make: Swarm: Sunda sends a swarm of bees made of lightning at the target. The Bees' stingers can electrocute the target(s) and has a chance of paralyzing them. Lightning Magic: Lightning Magic is a branch of Elemental Magic that utilizes electricity, more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. Mages who possess the ability to utilize such Magic are able to generate these elements from their bodies, and manipulate them. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. * Lightning Resistance: ''Lightning Magic's most basic defence, having lightning as his signature element, Sunda is able to take, or even block, lightning-based attacks without being injured.'' * Electrocute: By waving his hand, Sunda electrocutes one or many target(s). '' * '''Thunder Strike:' By thinking of his target, or a specific spot, a bolt of lightning comes down from the sky. Lightning Devil Slayer Magic: '''Not much is known about this form of Magic except that it allows its users to use a specific element to slay Demons. It also lets the user eat their respective element to replenish strength and become immune to its effects like other types of Slayers. It appears, though, that Devil Slayer Magic allows its corresponding user to become immune (to a limited degree) to the effects of Curses, or at least the "Ultimate Curse" Memento Mori, which is supposed to completely annihilate whatever it touches. This Devil Slayer Magic allows the user to produce the element of lightning for various purposes.Like other Slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of lightning, even ones formed from nothing, in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power, as well as having a tremendous resistance to the element of lightning. * '''Lightning Devil's Rage: The Devil Slayer's equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. Sunda, after inhaling, releases a large storm of lightning from his mouth, directing it towards an area of his choosing. '' * '''Lightning Devil's Hellfire:' Sunda releases a large shock wave of lightning from his lower abdomen that electrocutes every attacker it hits from all around Sunda. * Lightning Devil's Grace Falling: Lightning covers Sunda's entire body, and he races at his target, the headbutt and the lightning itself growing more powerful with each passing moment. The headbutt causes a massive amount of damage to the target. * Lightning Devil's Hell Claws: ''Lightning covers Sunda's hands and feet, and he battles his target with them.'' * Lightning Devil's Hell Bringer:'' Sunda raises his hands above his head, and holds them together, and his hands get enveloped in lightning, and he slams his hands down on the target.'' * Lightning Devil's Gates: Sunda's arms get covered in lightning, and he swings, them, sending two scythe-like blades of lightning at his target. * Lightning Devil's Internal Blast: Sunda presses his hands on the target, and then blasts of lightning explode inside of them. Devil Slayer's Secret Arts * Lightning Devil's Supreme Blast: Sunda holds out his arms, and a large blast of lightning envelops the target, and it swells to a giant size, and the target gets continuously zapped by lightning while inside. * Lightning Devil's Spiraling Sphere: Sundra summons a small ball of lightning in his hands, and then he swings it underhand at his target, and it swells to a giant size as it moves forward. The bigger it gets, the more powerful it is. It leaves a path of wreckage wherever it rolls. * Lightning Devil's Raging Spearhead: Sundra holds his arms out, and sends a large lance from his heart. It's extremely powerful, and leaves a large crater wherever it hits. Lightning Frost Devil Mode: After eating some of Gray Fullbuster's Ice, The Lightning and Ice in his body fused together, enhancing his Devil Slayer Magic. Sunda can enter this mode when in extreme anger, but this leaves him heavily exhausted after it's use. * Lightning Frost Devil's Rage: This is Sunda's alternative version of Lightning Devil's Rage. Sunda combines Ice and Lightning in his mouth, then sends a large torrent at the enemy, leaving an even larger path of wreckage in it's wake. * Lightning Frost Devil's Hellfire: This is Sunda's alternative version of Lightning Devil's Hellfire. Sunda sends a shock wave of lightning to prevent any oncoming attacks from all sides. In the wake of the shock wave, ice spikes sprout from the ground, impaling the attackers after electrocuting them. * Lightning Frost Devil's Raging Trinity: This is Sunda's alternative version of Lightning Devil's Raging Spearhead. Sunda sends three spearheads, all three made of ice and enveloped in lightning, at the target. This spell is four times powerful than Lightning Devil's Raging Spearhead. Other Abilities * Devil Force: ''This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Devil Slayer can enter, and it has been said that their power becomes similar to that of a real Devil. Upon entering this state, Sunda's tattoos spread across his chest, neck, and his eyes turn bright red. This enhances his physical and magical ability.'' * Enhanced Endurance: Sunda has shown that he possesses a high level of physical endurance. * Enhanced Speed: Sunda has shown that he can move at a very high speed. Some say that he is as fast as "Lightning". * Immense Reflexes: Sunda, being trained as a Devil Slayer, has an incredible amount of reflexes. Some even say he can predict oncoming attacks. * Enhanced Strength: Sunda, after training for many years, has a high amount of strength. * Master at Hand-to-Hand Combat: Sunda has been heavily trained in unarmed and armed combat. He mostly goes with unarmed combat, but he has been trained. * Immense Magical Power: Sunda has been shown to have an immense amount of magical power. Trivia * Sunda is dating Airi. * Sunda's lightning is purple in color. * Sunda learned Devil Slayer Magic from a book, and he gained his tattoos from it. * Sunda's name is Sandā, which means thunder, but misspelled. * Sunda uses 6 Magics. * Sunda's favourite color is red. * Sunda is a member of Team Thunder Beast, and his girlfriend, Airi, is his partner. Category:Male Category:S-Class Mage Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Devil Slayer